Party in Hades
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Hades had everything set up for the perfect date with Juliet. However, he has to quell Daedalus first if he wants to be left alone with the lovely girl for a few hours. [31 Days of Halloween 2017]


**Party in Hades**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Hades had everything set up for the perfect date with Juliet. However, he has to quell Daedalus first if he wants to be left alone with the lovely girl for a few hours.**

 **Pairing: Hades/Juliet (OC)**

 **Rated: K+ (for older children)**

 **Genre: Supernatural, Humor**

 **Warning: Swearing and unintentional OOC**

 **This is day 14 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "Hell". This is a quick Hades centric fic who has no problem overworking people for one person. Enjoy!**

* * *

Demons loved Halloween. That was no secret. The God of the Underworld loved it too. It gave him the excuse to kill more people in the human world and snatch their souls. What do you do when the God of the Underworld wanted to impress their loved one? Why, he simply ordered the demons that were under his command to revamp the Underworld to the Halloween image identical to the Witch Hunter Realm. Instead of Neon Lights, candles provided the lights to the dark Underworld. The dead bodies on the ground were moved to another location where no one would see it. Demons carved jack-o-lanterns and hung up scarecrows.

Hades overworked his troops again. Until everything was done to his liking, they could not rest. Only a selective few could relax but the majority of demons didn't have that luxury. They transported objects from one location to another. They repainted certain parts of the castle to look new and creepy. They put up fake demon lights as an amazing aesthetic. Hades would be pleased with the quality production of the demon troops when ordered to not be lazy in his absence. Juliet's opinion of him was more important than a couple thousand troops losing their lives because they were not allowed to take a breath.

Juliet was important to Hades. She might have been the replacement daughter of the Goddess of Love but she had this magical aura around her that attracted Hades toward her. Juliet was short but tough. She was a tomboy but had the grace of an elegant fighter. Life was associated with her but she was fond of the darkness. When others were scared of Hades, Juliet had no problem speaking to him casually. To Hades, he felt that his broken heart could be repaired if he got to know her more. It was the only reason he would get off his lazy bum and force his troops to fix the Underworld to Juliet's standard. She had a similar vision of the Underworld as his previous queen Persephone. The Underworld would maintain its creepiness, but instead of making it seem as the end for those who have died, the coloring would be changed to make the Underworld more mystical than anything. One could appreciate his rule if the Underworld became a wondrous place for demons and the undead. Hades didn't have the same vision but rearranged the Underworld regardless. The finishing touch to the place was to make it Halloween based like how the Witch Hunter Realm was to entice Juliet even more.

Hades pranced anxiously around in his castle. He felt like there was one more thing he needed to do before she arrived. He didn't need to clean up the castle but he wanted to appear fancy to her.

"You candles!" Hades ended up shouting. "Make everything in the castle dark and turn on when I order you to! Failure to do so and I will have no choice but to devour you."

Hades enjoyed threatening his subjects. They did whatever he demanded when they realized that they could die if they messed up. The candles forced themselves to burn out, suddenly leaving the room dark. Hades waited in the darkness for his crush to come.

Juliet arrived sooner than expected. She had to make sure her mother didn't notice that she snuck out. Ceres hated Hades with a burning passion and she forbade Juliet from visiting Hades. Juliet cared not for her mother's orders and went to see him all the same.

The Guardian of Love forced the doors to the Underworld Castle open. She was a strong girl despite her fragile appearance. Juliet might as well have been a Goddess with her superhuman abilities.

"I am here," Juliet said. "Hades…"

"Welcome to the Underworld, Juliet!" Hades declared. As he stepped forward into the small light in the castle, glowing purple lanterns lit up all around him in order to help out his grand entrance. "I hope this place is to your liking."

Hades might have made the castle to her liking and shrunk down to a more reasonable size, but he still wasn't dressed for the occasion. Then again, Juliet wasn't any better. She had this bad habit to keep her usual cherry-blossomed theme uniform. If she were to engage in combat, this would be the easiest attire for her to move in. Hades didn't mind if Juliet kept her tomboy appearance. In fact, that made her even cuter.

"Yes," Juliet responded. "I do think you overdid it...but you tidied the Underworld up."

Hades smiled. Juliet was quick to the point, so he never had to make outrageous lies. Half-truths were the best when it came to speaking to someone as young and honest as Juliet.

"Yes. It may have taken a few days but I got the Underworld to be in the image of your liking."

"Hades, you did not just lie to her like that!"

Hades's expression nearly faltered hearing the voice of his personal angel approaching him. Fallen archangel was a better way to describe the complainer though.

"Days, why would you say that?"

After the blood, sweat, and tears Hades endured to get him back, Daedalus had been by his side ever since. The loss of a friendly companion after the suicide of his wife wounded him deeply and made him become the crazed god that he was today. Daedalus's return might have returned his sanity for the most part, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to be angry at the fallen archangel whenever he interrupted his date.

"You overworked all the demons and me to fix the Underworld up!" Daedalus shouted. "You promised you would pay me so I went along with it! Don't you think I'm going to let you go off on some hellish date without my reward."

Daedalus was very much like his son...or rather...Pit got his greedy tendencies from his dad. Daedalus might have been a royal friend but he was a businessman who needed money like every other greedy demon. He wanted to buy food and items with his own currency and when Hades didn't pay him, his temper rose. The last thing Hades wanted was for Daedalus to stalk him around the Underworld with Juliet and ruin his fun. Worse, Daedalus was that type of person to warn Juliet's mother about her current location. He did not need to get into a shouting match with the Goddess of Love.

"Oh, Days, you know I'm not that type of boss-" Hades began but Daedalus cut him off quickly.

"You are a bad boss. It's why the Underworld Army drops like flies on a daily basis."

"Not my problem."

"It is your problem!"

"That is so sad…" Juliet couldn't help but mutter.

"Oh, it's not sad, Juliet, dear. It's just a way of life in the Underworld."

Daedalus growled, "I am not leaving until you pay me for my service. You either give me what I want now or I'll make your troops go on strike for the unfair treatment."

The fallen archangel was the type of guy who would do that if he didn't get what he wanted. Hades wished he was like Palutena in a sense. She could boss Pit and the other angels around without questioning if they would turn on her. She had their utmost loyalty to them. Demons were finicky and could betray you at the drop of a hat. Hades could quell the rebellion as quickly as it started but Daedalus was more important than the expandable demons that served him.

"Days, you play a really hard game…" Hades grumbled. He puffed his cheeks in annoyance hoping that he could get sympathy points with the inventor. Daedalus didn't budge. "Fine…if I give you your favorite thing, will you leave me to my date until I get back?"

Daedalus folded his arms in disapproval. Hades decided to take a gamble and made something emerge from his hands. Daedalus rolled his eyes thinking that Hades was trying to distract him from the bigger issue at hand. Instead, he was surprised that Hades approached him and forced him to take something in his hand.

"Since it's Halloween and all, you should be rewarded with candy."

"...I'm an adult…" Daedalus whispered.

"Who cares? You have a sweet tooth and an addiction to coffee. I'm sure you'll love this."

Daedalus gasped slightly at the mention of coffee. He gave Hades a questionable look. He didn't get a chance to look at the candy before Hades stepped back.

"Now if you would excuse me, Days, I cannot keep the lady waiting."

Compared to other gods, Hades dipped relatively quickly once he returned to Juliet's side and grabbed her hand. Since most gods were capable of teleporting, Daedalus couldn't do much once Hades left his castle with Juliet in tow.

"Hades...you can't seriously have me take care of your castle alone while you're gone...right?" Daedalus had to asked. He sighed knowing he wasn't going to get a response. "Oh well. At least he knows that coffee candy is my favorite-hey…"

Daedalus cut himself off when he opened his hand and saw the type of candy he was given. Because of the brown wrapping paper, he thought it was going to be coffee flavored candy. So when he saw it was rice candy, he immediately dropped it on the floor and crushed it between his heels.

"You jerk! This isn't coffee candy! You are so dead when you get back, Hades! I hate rice candy! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"

Like Pit, Daedalus was capable of acting like a child. He kept stomping the candy until it stuck to the floor of Hades's castle. When the inventor was done, he really would assemble as many displeased demons as he could and annoy the hell out of Hades for overworking him just to receive his most hated candy as a reward.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 1930 words. Notes!**

 **1\. This fic is post-Mecha Galaxy. Daedalus can only be with Hades afterward due to the events that occur which allows Daedalus to return to Hades' side.**

 **2\. Daedalus has a coffee addiction so one can assume that coffee flavored candy is his favorite. Rice candy tastes more like lemons than anything and sometimes you can eat the wrapper. You can see why he's angry at Hades.**


End file.
